Mientras agonizo
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Una despedida a distancia, dos espíritus que van borrándose, un capítulo único. ¿Qué querrá decirle Aioros a su pequeño hermano? El título es igual al de una novela de William Faulkner -copyright por el título.


¡Saludos, lectores! (¿víctimas? Tal vez...)

Esta es una historia de un solo capítulo, más que historia, se trata de una despedida entre hermanos desde las inmediaciones del Santuario. Espero la disfruten, admiradoras de Aioros y Aioria...

Copyright a Kurumada, por los personajes y la historia, que no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras agonizo<strong>

Se acercan, seguro puedes presentirlos. Son sus voces, sus pisadas. Ven, sígueme, eso es; dentro de este rincón de penumbras no podrán verte. Aquí estás a salvo. Guarda silencio. Ellos traen órdenes y querrán preguntarte. No se irán sin una respuesta. Pero tú no sabes nada, yo me encargué de que no sepas nada.

Sí, soy yo, hermanito. No se trata del viento, ni de los murmullos de la noche. Ojalá sintieras mi abrazo. Estoy protegiéndote, como cuando entrenábamos. Así que tranquilo, si no te encontrarán. Aunque te sumerjas en las mantas o vayas al sótano, aunque ocultes tu cosmos e intentes no respirar, si tu corazón sigue desbocado pueden dar contigo. Eso es. Cierra los ojos, cálmate. Mientras vele por ti ningún mal podrá alcanzarte.

¿Sigues escuchándolos?, casi tocan la puerta de esta habitación. Pronto… Pero no deberían venir, la Casa de Sagitario es sólo para su guardián, para nadie más. Aunque ahora… Ahora…

No pienso engañarte; primero llamarán, luego tumbarán la puerta a patadas. Nada importa; ni esos hombres ni sus intenciones. Yo me colocaré entre ellos y tú. Y será lo último. Me iré, el noveno templo quedará desierto. No, no podrás acompañarme, por el momento es imposible. Tampoco pienso contarte, pondría en peligro tu vida; si te dijera lo que pasó esos hombres, los guardias, no se conformarían sólo con arrestarte. Te arrancarían la lengua. Así el secreto quedaría hundido en dos fosas: en mi tumba y en tu garganta.

Están aquí. Escúchalos. No dicen mi nombre sino el tuyo. ¡Eh! ¿Quiénes son para tocarlo? Nadie. Se trata de un niño, déjenlo en paz. Es a mí a quien buscan, ¿cierto?, aquí estoy. Yo, el que cometió el pecado mayor, lo que ni con la vida se paga. Él no tiene nada que ver.

¿Pero por qué no me oyen? No estoy en las afueras del Santuario, la caja de la armadura dorada no reposa junto a mí ni protejo en mi regazo un hato de cobijas rosas. Me enfrento a ustedes, un montón de soldados que acorralan a un pequeño. A mi hermano menor. Déjenlo en paz, no volveré a repetirlo. Y tú, corre mientras puedas, huye. Hay un pasadizo detrás de ti. Por él es posible salir al muro lateral, a la noche sin nubes, salpicada de agujeros blancos. Quizás alcances a sentir cómo mi cosmos va debilitándose, cómo titila antes de perderse, de evaporarse, como la fogata de las noches libres, cuando asábamos malvaviscos sin que el Patriarca se enterara.

Me gustaría mucho verte por última vez, ¿sabes? Abrazarte. Sentir la tibieza de tus palmas sobre mi rostro. Ver tu sonrisa. No. Yo… prefiero que sigas viviendo.

¿Qué te pasa? No los mires. No les creas. Esa palabra no puede caber dentro de la armadura de Sagitario. Es falsa, tiene la forma de una medusa, ¿cómo un cuerpo así va a portar el peto y el arco, las flechas? No es cierto, podría repetirlo hasta el cansancio. Lo haré de ser necesario. Escúchame, se trata de una mentira.

No soy ningún traidor. El que atentó contra la vida de la diosa, elque quiso matar a Athena es…

Tus ojos, ¿lloras? No hay razón, de verdad; sólo mantén tu confianza en mí. Te pido que digan lo que digan, confíes en tu hermano mayor. No he cometido ningún delito. Escapa y ven a donde los restos de mármol están tejiendo una cripta para mi cuerpo. Aunque no alcances a cerrar mis ojos te diré todo. El viento lo susurrará para ti. Y entonces, lejos de los soldados, de los asesinos de Arles, podrás irte lejos, el secreto contigo.

Óyeme; llegarás a los Cinco Picos, allá el viejo maestro de Libra hará un espacio para que duermas, pondrá un techo por encima de tu cabeza y te entrenará como lo hice yo. Más tarde, con la estatura de un hombre y la verdad aún en tu poder, regresarás al Santuario para destronar al verdadero traidor.

¿Por qué no te mueves, qué es lo que estás esperando? ¿No comprendes que podrías morir? Son sus palabras, ¿cierto?, esas acusaciones de traición, cundidas de veneno, te impiden pensar. Las falsedades de los soldados meten odio a tus lágrimas, llenan tu mente de a poco, la vuelven piedra, la amasan para acomodarse en ella.

No deberías creerles. Aunque ahora sea imposible decirte lo que pasó en las habitaciones de Athena, te aseguro que no soy ese criminal que tejen ante ti, sino tu hermano, quien guió tus puños, tu cosmos. Alguna vez dijiste que era imposible vencerme y me sonreíste. Soy algo cercano a un padre: cuidé tus fiebres en tu cabecera, alivié tu frente con paños húmedos, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

No es posible, lo sé. No importa si estos hombres empiezan a cambiarte por alguien distinto, si sus nuevos interrogatorios y sus jaloneos, sus "el hermano del traidor" repetidos hasta la náusea, son vestiduras acordes a un cuerpo nuevo. Dentro, al fondo de tu alma, mi voz suena con claridad, retumba.

Así que aprovecho esa bóveda alta, la resonancia, para repetirlo: se me acusa de traición y es un cargo inmerecido. Por favor, entiende, Aioria, tenme fe. Ignóralos, no grites, no corras hacia allá. Hay un foso muy hondo, una trampa de la que no podrás salir, espera, Aioria…

Es tarde. La noche agoniza. Hay una sombra alta y robusta acercándose. No posee un cosmos, o lo sentiría, sentiría su tibieza acariciando mis heridas. Mejor, quizás ella quiera cuidar de una recién nacida y de la verdad.

Una vez más, debo intentarlo de nuevo antes de que esa sombra llegue hasta aquí; tal vez bajo el sol las palabras sean más claras… Aioria, no soy ningún criminal… Nada, aun cuando la oscuridad repta hacia el otro hemisferio, me es imposible llegar al corazón de mi hermano. Sólo me resta abrazarlo, decirle adiós, confundir mis lágrimas con las suyas. Lo miro con atención, ¿mi hermano? ¿Quién es?, ya no conozco su rostro. Esa pequeña figura ceñuda, de piedra, no es Aioria. Aioria está muerto, como lo estaré yo dentro de unos minutos…


End file.
